MR Spectroscopy (MRS) and Spectroscopic Imaging (MRSI) offer considerable potential for biomedical research and clinical diagnostic applications, as indicated by the widespread application of these techniques on commercial MRI systems and their use for diagnostic applications. To achieve the full potential of these methods for biomedical studies it is necessary to make use of sophisticated signal processing and data analysis methods, which represents a rapidly-changing area of ongoing research and development. This proposal requests supplemental support for a scientific workshop that will address several aspects of data processing and analysis for clinical applications of MRS and MRSI. Sessions will cover several approaches of spectral analysis; image processing; and analysis and interpretation of results. Sessions will be organized with one or two primary presenters that will review the topic and provide a strong educational component to each session. Additional presentations will provide detailed reviews of spectral analysis methods and practical information for implementing the acquisition and processing methods on commercial instruments. Shorter presentations will address current research presentations in each subject area, and include opportunities for proffered papers in addition to scientific poster presentations. Grant support will be directed towards providing awards for student- and postdoctoral- level attendees to attend the meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable]